Specific aims: Studies will be carried out in a transgenic mouse model of prostate cancer (TRAMP mice) with the following specific aims: (1) To test the hypothesis that genistein and low ratio of omega-6/omega-3 PUFAs act in synergism to prevent progression of prostate cancer to metastatic stage; (2) To test the hypothesis that they act by affecting expression of cell adhesion genes; (3) To test the hypothesis that they prevent progression of prostate cancer to metastatic stage by stimulating apoptosis of tumor cells.